


早起

by Apenguin



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22631545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apenguin/pseuds/Apenguin
Summary: 就是一个单单纯纯的早起，甜甜的那种，很短的那种。emm由于作者写作的时候有一些地方想到的是电视里的原对话，还有点英文脑（感觉就是要用那句话，特别通顺），然而翻译水平有限，看到这类词的话，请大家尽量联想一下原剧吧。
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 3





	早起

Aziraphle朦朦胧胧地醒了，额前几缕卷发略微挡住了视线，恰好可以瞧见泊在窗台上的晨光，一团聚在一起，软乎乎的让人想去触摸。Aziraphle挪了挪，想把自己埋进枕头里赖着，直到被叫醒。  
突然觉察到自己腰上圈着的手臂，Aziraphle心里轻轻地敲了一下警钟，余光瞥见一抹热情的红，原来是Crowley，那条蛇睡觉也不老实。这位天使把头扭回去，脸上泛上一晕浅浅的绯红，总感觉这样睡有点难受…天使有点想起床了。

Aziraphle尝试着挣出Crowley的怀抱。第一次，轻轻地扭了两下，失败了，Crowley的手不为所动，甚至还圈得更紧了。噢，这条蛇有点难缠。  
第二次，天使决定吸取经验教训，说实在的，好歹还是权天使，一位战斗天使，可不能连起床这样的小事都做不到啊。这回，天使用手肘尝试着撑起身子。果然成功了！Aziraphle能感觉到自己的嘴角微微上扬，露出真诚而欣慰的笑容来。下一秒，Crowley的手一把把那个撑起身子的天使啪叽一下拍回床上，虽然Aziraphle也没觉得有多疼。正当他再次尝试着与起床斗争时，Crowley迷迷糊糊的嘟囔传来：“哦，天使，别动，再睡一会儿。”

这时，Aziraphle彻底地清醒了，一种受骗的感觉慢慢地飘升起来。他一下子挣起来，微皱着眉头，要放出谴责的话语：“噢，Crowley，我早该想到，这都是你的恶魔诡计【1】！原来你早就醒了！你居然故意地想让一位天使放弃他的早起，这真是太坏了，这种事情是绝对没得商量的【2】！”Aziraphle的指尖与Crowley的分离开来，一副拒绝合作的架势。  
“Emm，天使，严格上来说我没有。”Crowley的眼睛眯起一条细长的缝来，准备用自己的指尖去够那只圆润的，软乎乎的，在晨光下勾勒出浅金轮廓的手。就差一寸！“天啊【3】，Crowley，到现在都还在掩饰。”Aziraphle翻了个白眼，握住那只努力向前爬的手，那只手瞬间老实起来，还在Aziraphle的掌心蹭了蹭。

“嘿，天使，我是在保护你睡觉的时间，床多舒服啊。”Crowley说着便把天使的手往自己怀里拉。“噢好吧，你这条蛇，你说服我了。”  
Aziraphle老老实实地躺下来，盖回那张印着格子纹的奶茶色被子【4】，被握住的手早已抽出，并且开始有一下没一下地摸起了Crowley的头发，软软的，漂染上热情的火红，泛着亮光，像一团火烧云。  
“天使，靠近一点。”Aziraphle乖乖地朝那条蛇的方向挪了一点，一条腿顺理成章地搭上来，一条胳膊也顺带着挂上了。  
“睡一会嘛，别睁大着眼睛，难得这么舒服。”Aziraphle又乖乖地闭上了眼睛，他仿佛陷入了床铺，被一只微凉的，属于恶魔的手臂抱着，思绪飘啊飘，不断地变轻，张开他纯白的呵护良好的羽翼，飞上梦境的边缘，那个盛开着鲜花，泛着阵阵花香的地方。

沐浴在花海中，随处可见各种无名的野花，天上没有那个泛着刺眼光芒的大火球，万物都散发出点点光芒，照亮了这方小小世界。空中只飘着云，又白又软，咬下去一定是甜的，就像美味的可丽饼，最好再加点芝士。  
“嘿，Aziraphle，是你吗？”Crowley的声音从老远飘来，只见一个高瘦的人（或者说是蛇）大幅度地挥着他细长的手臂，那满头的红发就这么随风飘着，飘着，有点像人类笔下的公主。“等等，Crowley，别走那么快，你什么时候又留回长发了？”“啊，那个，在梦里想怎么样就怎样吧？”远处的蛇很大声地回应，他的声音顺着风传过来，抚在Aziraphle的白色袍子上。Aziraphle才意识到不对劲，自己是又被骗了吗？  
算了算了，就当Crowley又一次诱惑成功了吧，谁叫他是位如此擅长诱惑的恶魔呢。

【1】我的英语脑想到了It's your demonic work  
【2】我的英语脑想到了It's absolutely out of questions.  
【3】这里想到了 Good lord，完全不知道该拿它怎么办  
【4】我才不知道天使的被子是什么颜色哩，我就是想喝奶茶了！

**Author's Note:**

> 最后，如果撞梗 ，实属抱歉，因为我确确实实是做过一个类似的梦才写出这么一个故事来的。


End file.
